My Travels with the Doctor
by French Shark
Summary: I made a journal for a Lit school project of Rose's travels with the Doctor, including "New Earth" and "Tooth and Claw"...Will be made into a full story soon! Please read and review! Reviews make my day! First Doctor Who fanfic...
1. New Earth

**A/N: So, for my World Literature class this year, I had to do a Multi-Genre Project (a research paper and three genres on any subject of our choice). My subject of choice was Doctor Who. My research paper was on the reasons behind its success, and my three genre projects were (1) a wanted poster for the Doctor, (2) a crossword of the so far eleven actors to play the Doctor, and (3) my personal favorite: a journal of Rose Tyler's travels with the Doctor (I went and 'journalized' the episodes "New Earth" and some of "Tooth and Claw"). Yesterday I came up with the idea to share the two stories I wrote in this journal (which coincidentally I realized the day I turned it in was a design called 'Time Traveller'. How cool is that?) with you guys. Please tell me if you would like me to start a full story starting back with "Rose"!**

**Also, there's a link on my profile to pictures of the journal and the rest of my MGP if you'd like to check it out...and please do! And please enjoy this (albeit a bit late) Christmas present! (Don't spoil the Christmas DW Special for me, though, cause I haven't seen it yet, being in the US and all...!) Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_**My Travels with the Doctor**_**, a Doctor Who fanfic by French_Shark**

**[Compare with Series 2 Episode 1: New Earth]**

_Well, we've done it. Saved the planet once again. But with the New Doctor-well, it's still _the_ Doctor, but he's 'regenerated' as he called it. The Sycorax have gone (albeit destroyed by Torchwood on their way out...which the Doctor was none too pleased with, mind you). Anyways, now that the Christmas holidays are over with back home, we're off to travel the universe again. I've packed a bunch of stuff again so I'm prepared. I said my goodbyes to Mum and Mickey, and I suspect that they don't much like me going away all the time like I have, but still, I didn't go through all that trouble of getting the Doctor back when the Daleks attacked Satellite 5 for nothing._

_Have I mentioned how much I _love_ travelling with the Doctor? It's fabulous, even given all the dangers and monsters, it's such a thrill and I wouldn't give it up for the world. I think the Doctor likes having me with him, too. When I went into the TARDIS just before we took off from home, he gave me the biggest smile, like...like I'm not really sure how to put it into words exactly, but it was such a _genuinely_ happy expression..._

_"So where are we going?" I asked as we began fiddling around with the various buttons and knobs to get the TARDIS going._

_"Further than we've ever gone before." the Doctor replied._

_I couldn't help but smile at the excitement in his face as he pushed the final lever forward, propelling us into the Time Vortex towards our destination._

_When we first stepped out of the TARDIS, I wasn't sure just as to what to expect. But a futuristic view of New York City in America _wasn't_ it, I'm sure of that._

_"It's the year 5 billion and twenty-three," the Doctor said, exiting the TARDIS behind me as I looked out at the city in front of us. "We're in the galaxy M87, and this," he glanced out at the city with me, "this is New Earth."_

_"It's just...It's just..." I stammered, speechless at the new information, "That's just-"_

_"Not bad," the Doctor commented, "Not bad at all."_

_"That's amazing. Oh, I'll never get used to thins," I replied, "Never ever. Different ground beneath my feet, different sky...What's that smell?"_

_The Doctor leaned down and plucked up some grass before answering "Apple grass."_

_I laughed. "It's beautiful. Oh, I love this." I said, turning and taking the Doctor's arm. "Can I just say? Travelling with you, I love it."_

_"Me, too." the Doctor replied with a grin. "Then, taking my hand, he took off down the hill in front of us. "Come on!"_

_Later, we decided to lay down in the apple grass-look at me talking about these alien things as though they're everyday!-on his coat, looking out at the spaceships passing overhead as people travelled in and out of the city._

_The Doctor explained to me the history behind the planet-the Earth being burned by the sun, so they built everything here as a replica out of nostalgia._

_"What's the city called?" I finally asked him._

_"New New York." he replied._

_"Oh, come on."_

_"It is!" he said, seeing my disbelieving expression. "It's the city of New New York. Strictly speaking, it's the 15th New York since the original, so that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York...What?" he asked, looking at me strangely._

_"You're so different." I mused._

_"New New Doctor." he joked._

_"Can we go and visit New New York, so good they named it twice?" I asked, getting up from the ground._

_"Well," replied the Doctor, getting up and replacing his coat, "I though we'd go there first." he gestured to a nearby building with his head.  
_

_"Why? What is it?"_

_"Some sort of hospital. Green moon on the side, that's the universal sign for hospitals."_

_He took out the psychic paper from his pocket before continuing, "I got this: a message on the psychic paper."_

_The phrases 'Ward 26' and 'Please Come' flashed across ithe paper._

_"Someone wants to see me." he said, closing it back and replacing it in his coat pocket._

_"Ooh, and I thought we were just sightseeing." I replied. "Come on, then." I grabbed hold of his arm again as we marched off towards the hospital building._

_As we entered the building, the Doctor and I were commenting on how he was apparently averse to hospitals. I know, ironic, right?_

_"I can't help it, I don't like hospitals. They give me the creeps." he said._

_As we walked through the main lobby, I couldn't help but look around at everything. It was all so huge! And the whitest white I've ever seen!_

_"I thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything." I mused._

_"Human race moves on, but so do the viruses, " the Doctor explained. "An ongoing battle."_

_At this point I'd stopped listening, though, as I'd noticed that the nurses were CATS! That's right, CATS. Oh, the strange things you see when you travel with the Doctor, yeah?_

_"They're cats." I said to theDoctor, pointing at the one who'd just passed me._

_"Now, don't stare," the Doctor replied, as if I were a small child almost, "Think about what you look like to them, all..." He glanced me over. "pink and yellow."_

_I gave him a hard look. Unfortunately, he merely changed the subject as though he hadn't seen a thing. Instead, he turned around and approached the lifts, announcing "Ward twenty-six, thanks."_

_He entered, and the doors began to close behind him as I rushed over._

_"Hold on! Hold on!" I shouted, trying to make it in time, but to no avail, the doors closed just before I'd reached the lift. _

_"Oh, too late, I'm going up." the Doctor's voice came back, muffled throught the door._

_"Alright, there's another lift." I shouted back, running over to the next one._

_I heard the Doctor's voice come again, even more muffled. "Ward twenty-six, and watch out for the..."_

_"The what?"_

_The Doctor shouted again, but I couldn't get that last word still._

_"The what?" I asked again._

_At that point the doors to the next lift opened so I just went inside._

_"Um," I mumbled, a bit weirded out at the idea of talking to an empty lift. "Ward twenty-six...Thanks."_

_The doors closed and the lift began its descent._

_"Commence Stage One Disinfection." a voice came from overhead, followed by an alarm._

_I screeched as I suddenly found myself under a fountain of water, coming from the ceiling of the lift. My eyes closed to keep out the liquid. I felt around the walls, searching for some way to shut off the spray._

_When it finally stopped, I was thoroughly soaked! But no sooner had that happened before large puffs of some sort of steamy gas came from the side walls of the lift, followed by a long gust of wind, blowing my hair all over. After a moment, I began pulling at my hair, as though it would help it dry out better, like with a hair dryer. Within moments, I was completely dry once again, just in time for the doors to open._

_As I stepped out, something seemed wrong. It appeared as though I had arrived in the basement._

_"The child is clean." a voice said, coming from down the dark hallway._

_I turned to see a strange man dressed in what looked like a nursing uniform, and weird tattoos covering his face and arms._

_"Um, I'm looking for Ward twenty-six?" I asked him, stepping over some loose cablework on the floor._

_"This way, Rose Tyler." the man said, and he promplty turned and jogged further down the hall._

_I walked a couple of steps, unsure of what to do. I spotted a loose pipe on the floor with the cables and picked it up as a sort of defense, much like one might grab a baseball bat in the middle of the night when you think you hear an intruder._

_Hesitantly, I followed the mysterious man down the rest of the hall._

_As I approached a back room, I heard old classical music come from within. As I entered, I noticed an old movie projector and identified it as the source of the music. I stopped next to the projector, watching the film which appeared to be of a party, appearing to be themed like the 1920's or something. Before long, the film centered on a woman, who was speaking with a man._

_Horrified, I relized who the woman was. "Wait a minute, that's-"_

_"Peek-a-boo!" Cassandra's voice called from behind me._

_I wheeled around. "Don't you dare come anywhere near me, Cassandra!" I said, edging my way back out of the room, the pipe held out in front of me._

_"Why? What do you think I'm going to do? Flap you death?" she replied from her trampoline-like storage frame._

_"Yeah, but...what about Gollum?" I asked, pointing the pipe in the direction of the manm, who appeared to be hiding in a corner behind Cassandra._

_"Oh, that's just Chip. He's my pet."_

_"I worship the Mistress." he said, as if he were proving some great loyalty._

_"Moisturize me, moisturize me..." Cassandra chanted softly to Chip._

_She continued on as Chip picked up a spray bottle and began to spray her with some liquid. "He's not even a proper lifeform. He's a force-grown clone. I modeled him on my favorite pattern. But he's so faithful...Chip sees to my physical needs."_

_"I hope that means food..." I said quietly. "How come you're still alive?" I asked her._

_"After you murdered me-"_

_"That was your own fault." I replied, approaching a step towards her while brandishing the pipe._

_"The brain of the Mistress survived." Chip answered darkly. "And her pretty blue eyes," he crooned, "salvaged from the bin."_

_"But what about the skin?" I asked. "I saw it!" I laughed at the memory. "You got ripped apart!"_

_"That piece of skiin was taken from the front of my body." Cassandra answered. "This piece is from the back."_

_I had to laugh at that last. "Right...so you're talking out your-"_

_"Ask. Not." Cassandra said angrily._

_"The Mistress is lucky to survive." Chip interrupted. "She had to be secretly transported to the hospital."_

_"So they don't know you're here."_

_"Chip steals medicine." Chip continued. "Helps my lady. Soothes her. Strokes her..."_

_"You can stop right there, Chip."_

_"I'm so alone." Cassandra complained. "Hidden down here. The last human in existence."_

_"Don't start that again, they've called this planet New Earth." I replied._

_"Vegetable patch."_

_"And there's millions of humans out there. _Millions_ of them..."_

_"Mutant stock!"_

_"They've evolved, Cassandra. They've just evolved, like they should, and you stayed still, making yourself all pickled and preserved and what good did it do you?" I asked._

_"See that tape? That was the last time anyone ever told me I was beautiful." Cassandra said sadly. "After that it all became...such hard work."_

_"Well, you've got a knack for survival, I'll give you that."_

_"Well, besides just hiding down here, I've heard things. The sisters are hiding something!" Cassandra replied._

_"What d'you mean?"_

_"Oh...these cats have secrets. Let me whisper. Come close..."_

_I laughed in disbelief. "You must be joking if you think I'm coming anywhere near you!" I backed out of the room, but was caught in an electric gate of sorts with no sign of release._

_I heard Cassandra tell Chip to do something and he darted across the room. "I can't move..." I said, looking around me at my predicament. "Cassandra let me go!" I cried._

_Another round of lights surrounded me, leaving me in a sort of virtual cage._

_"Cassandra, what are you doing?" I cried out again._

_"Moving on." Cassandra answered darkly. "It's goodbye, trampline, hellow Blondie!"_

_DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW_

_Next thing I knew, I was on the other side of the room. As I looked up, I noticed the Doctor in front of me, facing the opposite wall._

_"Blimey, my head." I gasped. I glanced around for a sign of Cassandra. "Where'd she go?"_

_The Doctor turned around, his arms held strangely. "this is...different." he said in a strange voice._

_"Cassandra?" I asked, realizing what must have happened._

_Cassandra had taken over the Doctor's body._

_"Goodness me, I'm a man." Cassandra said from the Doctor's body, "Yum, so many parts..." the Docotr stepped back and forth strangely, his arms still held all strange and female-like. "And hardly used...Ah, two hearts! Oh, I'm beating out a samba!" she cried, the Doctor's body movie strangely in a sort of jerky, choppy, almost dancing sort of way._

_"Get out of him!" I yelled._

_"He's slim..." Cassandra mused as she examined herself in the Doctor's body. "You think so, too," she said, looking at me. "I've been inside your head." She approached me as I ducked my head in embarrassment. "You've been looking. You _like_ him." she said in my ear._

_Just then, the door across the room burst open, and a crowd of what could only be described as zombies started to flood the room._

_Cassandra turned around in the Doctor's body and began screaming. "What do we do? What would he do? The Doctor, what the HECK would he do?" she cried._

_I glanced around and noticed a ladder behind us._

_"We've got to get up!" I answered, running for the ladder, only to be shoved aside by the Doctor's arm._

_"No way, Blondie!" Cassandra cried, running ahead._

_Finding my balance again, I quickly followed him up the ladder as the zombies approached us._

_"Get out of the Doctor's body, he can think of something." I said, as we continued climbing up the long shaft on the ladder._

_"Nyeh, nyeh, nyeh." Cassandra mumbled, "It's so tedious inside your head. Hormone city."_

_"We're gonna die in here!" I shouted._

_Something grabbed my foot. I glanced down behind me to find one of the cat nurses holding onto it._

_"All our good work! All that healing! The good name of the Sisterhood! You have destroyed everything!" she cried._

_It sounded like whatever Cassandra had done while in my body sure wasn't good..._

_"Oh, go play with a ball of string." the Doctor's voice came in a bored tone._

_The cat nurse suddenly began to scream as boils and scabs sprouted across her skin. Then she fell off the ladder, headed straight for the bottom of the shaft. I glanced further down the ladder for the source of her predicament only to find several of the zombies on the ladder who were quickly approaching._

_Quickly I glanced back up to Cassandra. "MOVE!" and we continued climbing as Cassandra whimpered._

_Finally, we came to a door at the top._

_"Now what do we do?" Cassandra asked when she discovered the door was sealed._

_"Use the sonic screwdriver." I replied._

_"You mean this thing?" Cassandra asked as she puled the screwdriver out of the Doctor's coat pocket._

_"Yes, I mean that thing!"_

_"I don't know how, the Doctor's nowhere, I don't know his thoughts!"_

_Sighing heavily, I answered, "Cassandra, come back to me, the Doctor can open it...DO IT!"_

_"Hold on tight..." she replied._

_And everything blurred._

_DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW_

_When everything came back into focus, I expected to be elsewhere, safe from the zombies, but instead I was still in the same exact place on the ladder._

_"No matter how difficult the situation, there is NO need to shout..." Cassandra complained from the Doctor's body._

_"Cassandra, get OUT OF HIM!" I shouted angrily._

_"But if I go into you, he simply refuses, he's so rude!" she complained again._

_"I don't care, just DO something!"_

_With a disgusted look, Cassandra muttered, "Oh, I'm SO gonna regret this..." and a gaseous spirit of sorts burst from the Doctor's body and passed me down the ladder into the zombie girl behind us._

_"Ah, sweet Lord! I look disgusting!" Cassandra cried as the Doctor got to work on the door._

_After a few moments of the sonic screwdriver's whirring, the door opened, and the Doctor quickly leapt into it._

_"Nice to have you back." he said as I followed after him._

_And then I suddenly felt everything go blurry as I landed in the room._

_DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW_

_I was falling to the floor._

_"You alright?" the Doctor asked, catching me in his arms and helping me back upright. I swayed again as he let go._

_"Whoa!" he caught me and helped me back up again. "You okay?" he asked me, not letting go this time._

_I caught my breath before replying. "Hello!" I said, grinning at him, glad to see him as himself again._

_A smile stretched across as he replied, "Hello! Welcome back!"_

_"Oh, sweet Lord," a voice came from beside us. There stood Chip, his hands held out in front of him. "I'm a walking doodle."_

_Cassandra._

_"You can't stay in there. I'm sorry, Cassandra, but that's not fair." the Doctor said. "I can take you to the city, they can build you a skin tank, and you can stand trial for what you've done."_

_"Well, that would be rather dramatic," Cassandra replied. "Possibly my finest hour. Certainly my fines hat." she laughed softly. "But I'm afraid we don't have time. Poor Chip, he's only a half-life. He's been through so much...His heart is racing so." A strange look came over Chip's face. "He's failing. I don't think he's going to last-" she feel to the floor._

_We caught him at the last second._

_"You alright?" the Doctor asked._

_"I'm fine." Cassandra replied. Her face relaxed. "I'm dying...But that's fine."_

_"I can take you to the city..." the Doctor began._

_"No, you won't," Cassandra interrupted. "Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me anymore. You're right, Doctor. It's time to die." She choked up. "That's good."_

_We helped her back up onto Chip's feet._

_"Come on," the Doctor said solemnly. "there's on last thing I can do."_

_DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW_

_We ended up taking Cassandra back to the night of the party from the projector film. She died as Chip in her own arms. And, as weird as it was, it almost seemed right somehow. Turns out that the last person to have told Cassandra that she was beautiful...was herself.

* * *

_

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading this! Please review and tell me if you think I should make a full story of the Doctor and Rose's adventures together (including Series 1). I will post the "Tooth and Claw" episode up sometime as well, along with my end for the journal that I put together. And this is because, I think my reasoning was quite clever, and it will have to change if I make it a full story (which I will post separately if I choose to go ahead with it). Thanks again, and please review!**

**~Amy~  
**


	2. Tooth and Claw

**A/N: So I watched the Christmas Special and Series 6 Trailer...Have I mentioned how excited I now am for the new series? I was rather unexcited for it lately, but the Christmas Special and Trailer totally changed my attitude! Anyways, here is more of my Doctor Who mini-fanfic thing! lol  
**

* * *

_**My Travels with the Doctor**_**, a Doctor Who fanfic by French_Shark**

**[Compare with Series 2 Episode 2: Tooth and Claw]**

_The Doctor had decided that our next destination would be 1979. So, I had decided on a fantastic outfit just for it. I was wearing a purple t-shirt with a design on the front side of it, black tights, an overall-style skirt, and balck boots._

_"What you think? Will this do?" I asked the Doctor, straightening my skirt after having zipped my bag closed._

_"In the 1970's? You'd be better off in a bin bag. Hold on, listen to this." he pushed a button on the TARDIS console and a song began playing. "Ian Dury and the Blockheads. Number One in 1979." Then he proceeded to sing along._

_I laughed. "You're a Punk!" I teased, following him as he circled the console messing with various gadgets, widgets, and buttons. "that's what you are. A big ol' Punk with a bit of...Rockabilly thrown in."_

_"would you like to see him?" the Doctor asked._

_I gaped. "How'd you mean? In concert?" I asked._

_"What else is a TARDIS for?" cried the Doctor as though it were the most obvious thing ever, and our circling had started to become a bit of a skip/dance now. "I can take you to the Battle of Trafalgar...the first anti-gravity Olympics...Caesar crossing the Rubicon...or...Ian Dury at the Top Rank, Sheffield, England, Earth, 21st November, 1979. What do you think?"_

_"Sheffield it is!" I answered cheerfully._

_"Hold on tight." the Doctor warned, pulling a lever causing the both of us to fall onto the TARDIS controls as the TARDIS took off through the Time Vortex._

_DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW_

_Before I knew it, the Doctor began whacking a couple of buttons on the console with a hammer to the beat of the music, shouting something unintelligible._

_"Stop!" I shouted, and we lurched forward again before falling backward onto the floor, laughing our heads off._

_"1979!" the Doctor announced happily, jumping off the floor. "Heck of a year!" He gave me a hand and lifted me up as he ran over to grab his coat. "China invades Vietnam...The Muppet Movie!" He began walking backwards down the ramp to the door, "_Love_ that film! Margaret Thatcher...Skylab falls to Earth...with a little help from me...nearly took off __my thumb." We exited the TARDIS as he kept on, "I like my thumb. I _need_ my thumb. I'm very attached to-"_

_We turned around to find ourselves surrounded by soldiers, guns raised. The Doctor raised his hands in a sign of surrender and I followed suit._

_"-my thumb."the Doctor finished awkwardly._

_The soldiers' guns clicked around us ominously._

_"_18_79," the Doctor said in realization of our true destination point, "same difference."_

_"You will explain your presence." one of the soldiers said. "And the nakedness of this girl."_

_I glanced down at my clothes. Perhaps the short skirt wasn't quite the brilliant idea I'd originally thought of._

_"Are we in Scotland?" the Doctor asked beside me, in a flawless Scottish accent._

_"How can you be ignorant of that?" the soldier asked incredulously._

_"Oh, I'm-I'm dazed and confused. I've been chasing this..." he glanced momentarily in my direction, "this wee naked child over hill and over dale. In't that right, ya...timorous beastie?" he asked me, still in that flawless accent._

_Unsure as to just how to handle this, I attempted to use my own Scottish accent as well._

_"O-Ooch, aye!" I stammered, causing the Doctor to give me a strange look, "I've been oot and aboot."_

_"No, don't do that." the Doctor said quietly in his own accent again._

_"Hoots mon!" I continued on in way of a second try, which also failed miserably._

_"No, _really_ don't." the Doctor whispered again. "Really."_

_"Will you identify yourself, sir?" the soldier asked, his gun still at the ready._

_"I'm Doctor James McCrimmon," the Doctor replied. "From the...Township of Balamory. Eh...I have my credentials, if I may..." the Scottish accent had returned._

_The Soldier nodded and we both dropped our hands as the Doctor fished around in his pocket and took out the psychic paper and showed it to the soldiers._

_"as you can see, a doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor Bell himself."_

_"Let them approach." a voice called softly from inside the carriage behind the soldiers."_

_"I don't think that's wise, Ma'am." the front soldier replied, obviously still suspicious._

_"Let them approach." the woman's voice called again._

_"You will approach the carriage," the soldier said, defeated. "And show all due deference."_

_The Doctor gave him an 'aye aye Captain' salute as we passed._

_Upon reaching the carriage, a footsman opened the door, revealing none other than Queen Victoria._

_"Rose," the Doctor said, glancing back at me, "might I introduce her Majesty Queen Victoria. Empress of India and Defender of the Faith."_

_"Rose Tyler, Ma'am." I curtsied a little. "And my apologies...for being so naked." I said, pulling down my skirt a little in an attempt to make it a bit longer._

_"I've had five daughters." Queen Victoria replied. "It's nothing to me. But you, Doctor...show me these credentials."_

_The Doctor quietly handed over the psychic paper and she briefly examined it._

_"Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my Protector."_

_"Does it? Yes, it does. Good!" the Doctor replied, regaining the paper and returning it to his pocket. "Good! Um...then let me ask-why is Your Majesty traveling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?"_

_"A tree on the line." the Queen answered._

_"An accident?"_

_"I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland." the Queen said. "Everything around me tends to be planned."_

_"An assassination attempt?" the Doctor asked._

_"What, seriously?" I asked. "There's people out to kill ya?"_

_"I'm quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun." was the Queen's reply._

_The soldier from earlier came over at that moment. "Sir Robert MacLeish lives but ten miles hence." he said. "We'll send word ahead, he'll shelter us for tonight, then we can reach Balmoral tomorrow."_

_"This Doctor and his...timorous beastie will come with us."_

_"Yes, Ma'am. We'd better get movie-it's almost nightfall."_

_"Indeed." the Queen replied. "And there are stories of wolves in these parts. Fanciful tales intended to scare the children. But good for the blood, I think." She turned toward the front of the carriage. "Drive on!"_

_I smiled at the car as we made our way to the back of the carriage to walk behind._

_"It's funny, though," I said to the Doctor, "'cos you say 'assassination' and you just think of Kennedy and stuff. Not her."_

_"1879-she's had...oh...six attempts on her life? And I'll tell you something else: we just met Queen Victoria!" the Doctor said cheerfully._

_"I know!" I cheered with him._

_"What a laugh!"_

_"She was just sitting there!"_

_"Like a stamp."_

_"I want her to say 'we are not amused'." I said in an affected upper-class accent. "I bet you five quid I can make her say it."_

_"Well, if I gambled on that, it'd be an abuse of my privileges of a traveler in time." the Doctor replied._

_"...Ten quid?" I asked._

_"Done."_

_And we continued on talking and joking as we walked._

_DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW_

_When we arrived at the house, the footman opened the carriage door to let Queen Victoria get out as a man exited the house, followed by a servant._

_"Your Majesty." the man said as he bowed before her._

_"Sir Robert," Queen Victoria briefly bowed her head in acknowledgment. "My apologies for the emergency. And how is Lady Isobel?"_

_"She's...indisposed," Sir Robert replied hesitantly, "I'm afraid. She's gone to Edinburgh for the season. And she's taken the cook with her-the kitchens are barely stocked...I wouldn't blame Your Majesty if you wanted to ride on."_

_Was it just me, or did it seem like _he_ wanted the Queen to continue on?_

_"Oh, not at all!" the Queen replied cheerfully. "I've had quite enough carriage exercise. And this is...charming. If rustic. It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often. The Torchwood Estate. Now, shall we go inside?"_

_Sir Robert seemed vaguely saddened to hear her answer, but said nothing._

_"And please excuse the naked girl." the Queen said, nodding in my direction._

_"Sorry," I said, again pulling at my skirt._

_"She's a feral child," the Doctor said, continuing still with his Scottish accent. "I bought her for six pence in old London Town. It was her or the Elephant Man, so..."_

_"Thinks he's funny, but I'm _so_ not amused." I said, looking pointedly at the Queen. "Why d'you think, Ma'am?"_

_"It hardly matters. Shall we proceed?" she asked._

_"Sir Robert nodded, and we made our way to the house._

_"_So_ close," I whispered in the Doctor's ear._

_"Makerson and Ramsey," the soldier from earlier called out, "you will escort the Property. Hurry up."_

_"Yes, sir." two of the soldiers replied, and they took a small wooden box from the carriage and they carried it into the house._

_"What's in there, then?" the Doctor asked._

_"Property of the Crown. You will dismiss any further thoughts, sir."_

_The Doctor looked at me and pulled a face._

_"The rest of you will go to the rear of the house. Assume your designated positions." the soldier called out again. He must be the Captain._

_"You heard the orders." one of the remaining soldiers said to the others. "Positions, sirs."_

_The Doctor nodded towards the house, and we went inside._

_DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW_

_Sir Robert showed us first to the Observatory. Inside was an enormous telescope-like thing in the middle of the room._

_"This, I take it, is the famous Endeavor?" Queen Victoria asked._

_"All my father's work." Sir Robert replied. "Built by hand in his final years. Became something of an obsession. He spent his money on this rather than caring for the house or himself."_

_The Doctor smiled. "I wish I'd met him. I like him. That thing's beautiful-can I, um...?" He gestured towards the telescope._

_"Help yourself."_

_We walked towards it and the wheel beside it to examine them._

_"What did he model it on?" the Doctor asked._

_"I know nothing about it. To be honest, most of us thought him a little...shall we say, eccentric." Sir Robert answered. "I wish now I'd spent more time with him. And listened to his stories."_

_The Doctor looked into the telescope._

_"It's a bit rubbish." he mused. "How many prisms has it got? Way too many. The magnification's gone right over the top, that's stupid. Kind of a-" he paused and turned to whisper to me, "am I being rude again?"_

_"Yep."_

_"But it's pretty!" the Doctor cried at a normal volume again. "It's very...pretty."_

_I patted him on the arm approvingly._

_"And the imagination of it should be applauded." the Queen added._

_"Mm! Thought you might disapprove, Your Majesty." I said. "Stargazing. Isn't that a bit fanciful?"_

_The Queen merely stared at me._

_"You could easily..not be amused, or something...No?" I asked hopefully._

_"This device surveys the infinite work of God." the Queen replied._

_The Doctor shook his head at me with a vague smile on his face._

_"What could be finer?" the Queen continued. "Sir Robert's father was an example to us all. A polymath. Steeped in astronomy and sciences, yet equally well versed in folklore and fairytales."_

_"Stars and magic." the Doctor smiled and returned to examining the telescope. "I like him more and more."_

_"Oh, my late husband enjoyed his company." Queen Victoria said before turning to me. "Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe Coburg."_

_"That's Bavaria," the Doctor whispered in my ear._

_The Queen turned to Sir Robert. "When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported."_

_"So, what's this wolf, then?" the Doctor asked._

_"It's just a story." Sir Robert replied rather hastily._

_"Then tell it."_

_Sir Robert glanced nervously at his servant man behind him._

_"It's said that-"_

_"Excuse me, sir." the servant interrupted him. "Perhaps her Majesty's party could repair to their rooms. It's almost dark."_

_"Of course." Sir Robert replied. "Yes, of course."_

_"And then supper." Queen Victoria added. "And...could we find some clothes for Miss Tyler? I'm tired of nakedness."_

_"It's not amusing, is it?" I asked her pointedly._

_Queen Victoria glanced around her and ignored my comment, turning back to Sir Robert._

_The Doctor teased me under his breath and I poked him in the chest._

_"Sir Robert," Queen Victoria said, "your wife must've left some clothes. See to it. We shall dine at seven. And talk some more of this wolf. After all..." she paused dramatically, "there is a full moon tonight."_

_"So there is, Ma'am." Sir Robert replied with another bow, and we followed the Queen out of the room._

_DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW_

_Later, in the room I'd been given for the night, I went and opened one of the wardrobes in search of better clothing. Inside was a brown dress which I held up to myself in the mirror. I decided against it almost immediately and replaced it inside the wardrobe. The next item was a frilly blouse, which I help up front of the mirror, laughed at the comical appearance of it, and put it back in the wardrobe. The third and last item was a blue dress. I held that one up in front of the mirror as well, somewhat pleased, and twirled around a bit. I placed it on the bed for consideration, then crossed the room to open the other wardrobe._

_When I opened the door, though, I screamed when I found a maid hiding within._

_I tried to comfort her on the bed as our breathing slowed._

_"They came through the house." the maid explained after a moment. "The incitements, they took the Steward and the Master. And my Lady."_

_I squeezed her hand comfortingly as I replied, "Listen-I've got a friend, he's called the Doctor-he'll know what to do. You've gotta come with me."_

_"Oh, but I can't, Miss." she whispered, tears in her eyes._

_"What's your name?" I asked her._

_"Flora."_

_"Flora, we'll be safe. There's more people downstairs-soldiers and everything, and they can help us. I promise. Come on," I took her hand in mine. "Okay? Come on."_

_When we opened the door, I peered out into the hallway cautiously. I couldn't see anything, so I took Flora's hand again and led her down the hall. As we turned the corner, though, we found one fo the soldiers collapsed on the floor._

_"Oh, Miss." Flora whispered as I knelt down. "I did warn you!"_

_I felt for a pulse on the soldier's neck._

_"He's not dead..." I told her. "I don't think-he must be drugged or something."_

_I heard Flora shriek behind me. I glanced back at her just in time to see her be dragged away. Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind, covering my mouth when I tried to scream. They dragged me away much like Flora._

_DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW_

_They had locked us away in a cellar, along with the rest of the household that Flora had mentioned. We were chained together by the wrists, chained to the wall. Across the room was a robed man in a cage._

_"Don't make a sound." a woman whom I guessed to be Lady Isobel whispered. "They said if we scream or shout, then he will slaughter us."_

_"But...he's in a cage." I said, "He's a prisoner. He's the same as us."_

_Fearfully, Lady Isobel replied, "He's nothing like us. That creature is not mortal."_

_The man raised his head and opened his eyes which were completely black. The other prisoners whimpered as I stared, scared of what this man might be._

_I stood so as to look closer at the man._

_"Don't, child." Lady Isobel warned._

_But I ignored her words as I edged slowly towards him. When I reached the end of my chains, I knelt on the floor._

_"Who are you?" I asked._

_"Don't enrage him." one of the staff members cautioned._

_"Where are you from? You're not from Earth. What planet are you from?"_

_"Oh...Intelligence..." the man replied._

_"Where were you born?"_

_"This body...ten miles away...a weakling, heartsick boy. Stolen away at night by the brethren for my cultivation. I carved out his soul and sat in his heart."_

_"All right, so the body's human...but what about you? The thing inside?"_

_"So far from home."_

_"If you wanna get back home, we can help."_

_"Why would I leave this place? A world of industry, of workplace and warfare. I could turn it to such purpose."_

_"How would you do that?"_

_"I would migrate to the Holy Monarch."_

_"You mean Queen Victoria?"_

_"With one bite, I would pass into her blood. And then it begins. The Empire of the Wolf! So many questions..."_

_He suddenly lunged forward causing everyone (including me) to jump back and gasp in fright._

_"Look! Inside your eyes! You've seen it, too!"_

_"Seen what?" I asked._

_"The Wolf! There is something of the Wolf about you!"_

_I stared at him, breathing heavily._

_"I don't know what you mean."_

_"You burnt like the sun, but all I require is the moon..." the Host said darkly._

_Suddenly, the doors of the cellar floew open and the moonlight flooded in over the Host's cage. The Host pressed his face up against the bars with a blissful face._

_"Moonlight...!"_

_The Host shed his cloak and grasped the bars of the cage as a wind blew through the cellar. Then, an idea struck me._

_"All of you! Stop looking at it!" I shouted over the powerful wind. "Flora, don't look-listen to me. Grab hold of the chain and pull!" I pulled on the chain as example. "Come on! With me! Pull!"_

_The Host began to growl from its cage and I noticed Lady Isobel staring at it in horror._

_"I said pull!" I repeated angrily. "Stop your whining and listen to me! All of you, and that means you, Your Ladyship! Now come on-pull!"_

_Finally, the all stood and helped try to pull the chain off the wall._

_DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW_

_I could hear the Host scream in pain as he began to transform. His screams turned into growls as his features changed._

_"One, two, three, pull!" I shouted and we all tugged on the chain, desperately trying to free ourselves in time._

_"One-two-three-Pull!"_

_The transformation was almost complete._

_Within moments, the transformation was finished. The werewolf growled and flexed its claws as we screamed._

_"One-two-three, pull!" I shouted again._

_The chains came free from the wall just as the door to the cellar fell down. I saw the Doctor on the other side, followed by Sir Robert_

_"Where the heck have you been?" I shouted at the Doctor as he ran into the room. He merely turned and stared at the werewolf as it grabbed hold of the bars of the cage._

_"Oh, that's beautiful!" the Doctor cried._

_Meanwhile, Sir Robert ran over to his wife._

_"Get out!" he yelled._

_The Wolf began to bend and break the bars, throwing the cage off. The household staff clamored to get out of the room. The Doctor turned back around._

_"Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out!" he yelled as he ushered everyone out of the cellar._

_"Come on..." I said, helping guide them out of the room._

_The werewolf stood tall, now free of its cage. I fled the room, the Doctor in my wake._

_Once we had ran back into the main house the Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to relieve me of my handcuffs._

_"It could be any form of light modulated species triggered by specific wavelengths-did it say what it wanted?" the Doctor spoke very quickly as he worked._

_"The Queen, the Crown, the Throne-you name it," I replied._

_A thud sounded from a distance. The Doctor left and went around the corner to check._

_When he came back he was running, grabbing my hand to take me with him as he passed. We ran to be behind the line of men who were now armed with guns._

_"Fire!" one of the men shouted._

_They shot at the Wolf, who stumbled back a few steps._

_"Fire!"_

_I flinched as they shot again._

_"All right, you men, we should retreat upstairs, come with me." the Doctor said._

_"I'll not retreat." the Steward replied. "The battle's done. There's no creature on God's Earth that could survive such an assault."_

_"I'm telling you, come upstairs!" the Doctor repeated angrily._

_"I'm telling _you_, sir, that I will sleep well tonight with that thing's hid upon my wall." And with that, the Steward strode across the room to look down the corridor, checking for the Wolf. Apparently seeing nothing, he strode back, looking mildly triumphant._

_"Must've crawled away to die-" He was suddenly lifted through the ceiling by the Wolf and we could hear him being devoured._

_"There's nothing we can do!" the Doctor said._

_He grabbed hold of me again and pushed me from the room with him._

_DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW_

_We hurried into another room. The Doctor slammed the door behind us and locked it with his sonic screwdriver._

_"Your Majesty!" Sir Robert cried. Your Majesty!"_

_"sir Robert?" Queen Victoria's voice called as she came down the staircase. "What's happening?"_

_The Doctor suddenly dashed out of the room through the opposite door._

_"I heard such terrible noises!" the Queen continued._

_"Your Majesty," Sir Robert replied, "we've got to get out. But what of Father Angelo? Is he still here?"_

_"Captain Reynolds disposed of him." she answered as the Doctor bounded back into the room._

_"The front door's no good, it's been boarded shut." the Doctor said. "Pardon me, Your Majesty-you'll have to leg it out of a window."_

_They followed the Doctor back through the doorway._

_"Excuse my manners, Ma'am, but I shall go first; the better to assist Her Majesty's egress." Sir Robert said, passing in fron._

_"A noble sentiment, my Sir Walter Raleigh." the Queen replied._

_"Yeah, any chance you could hurry up?" the Doctor asked impatiently._

_Sir Robert climbed into the window sill and had to immediately dodge out of the way as he was shot at by Monks standing outside._

_"I reckon the monkey boys want us to stay inside." the Doctor mused, looking out the window._

_"Do they know who I am?" the Queen asked almost angrily._

_"Yeah, that's why they want ya." I told her. "The Wolf's lined you up fora-a biting."_

_"Now stop this talk." the Queen replied with a disbelieving look. "There's can't be an actual wolf."_

_No sooner were the words out of her mouth than a howling rung through the house. We spun around, alarmed, and left the room hurriedly. We ran into a hallway and the Wolf was battering on the door._

_"What do we do?" I asked the Doctor._

_"We...run!"_

_"Is that it?"_

_"You got any silver bullets?"_

_"Not on me, no!"_

_"There we are then, we run. Your Majesty," the Doctor turned to her, "as a Doctor, I recommend a vigorous jog." He jogged on the spot to demonstrate. "Good for the health. Come on!"_

_He grabbed the Queen's hand and led her from the room. We ran as quick as possible up the staircase._

_"Come on! Come on!" the Doctor yelled._

_Having reached the top of the stairs, we ran through the corridors, the Wolf close behind. It was nearly upon us, ready to pounce when Captain Reynolds appeared holding a gun. He shot and the Wolf reeled backwards down the corridor. The Captain ducked back behind the corridor out of breath._

_"I'll take this position and hold it." he said. "You keep moving, for God's sake! Your Majesty-I went back for the Property, it was taken. The chest was empty."_

_"I have it. It's safe." the Queen replied, patting her purse._

_"Then remove yourself, Ma'am. Doctor, you stand as Your Majesty's Protector. And you, Sir Robert-you're a traitor to the Crown." Captain Reynolds said, cocking his gun._

_"Bullets can't stop it!" the Doctor yelled at the Captain._

_"They'll buy you time. Now, run!"_

_He positioned himself at the end of the corridor, gun held ready. The Doctor, the Queen and Sir Robert ran into the library, but I stopped outside the door as I watched Captain Reynolds shoot at the Wolf; it pounced on him, then ripped him apart. I was frozen in horror and couldn't move._

_"Rose!" the Doctor yelled as he grabbed me round the waist and pulled me into the room just in time to slam the door shut._

_Sir Robert and I helped the Doctor barricade the doors with chairs and bits of wood._

_"Wait a minute, shh, shh, wait a minute." the Doctor whispered after we'd finished. "It's stopped."_

_He stood on a chair and pressed his ear against the door. "It's gone."_

_Footsteps could be heard around the outside of the room._

_"Listen..."_

_The Doctor climbed quietly down from the chair and there was dead silence in the library as we followed the Wolf's progress around the room,absolutely terrified. I could see the Queen shaking violently._

_"Is this the only door?" the Doctor whispered._

_"Yes." Sir Robert replied. "No!"_

_He dashed to the other door with the Doctor and they barricaded it as well._

_"Shh!" I silenced them._

_We looked around uneasily as we heard the Wolf-and then it stopped. The Footsteps padded away._

_"I don't understand." I said. "What's stopping it?"_

_"Something inside this room." the Doctor answered._

_"I'm sorry, Ma'am." Sir Robert began, "It's all my fault. I should've sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong. I thought you might notice. Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?"_

_"Well, they were bald, athletic," the Doctor answered. "...your wife's away, I just thought you were happy."_

_"I'll tell you what, though, Ma'am, I bet your not amused now." I said._

_"Do you think that is funny?" the Queen replied angrily._

_"No, Ma'am, I'm sorry." I mumbled, embarrassed._

_"What exactly-I pray someone please-what exactly is that creature?"_

_The Doctor scratched his head as he answered, "You'd call it a werewolf, but technically it's more of a lupine wavelength haemovariform."_

_"And should I trust you, sir?" The Queen asked. "You who changes your voice so easily. What happened to your accent?"_

_Oops._

_"Oh...right, sorry-"_

_"I'll not have it. No, sir-not you...not that things...none of it. This is not my world."_

_DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW_

_Later, the Doctor noticed something about the woodwork on the doors. There was a carving of mistletoe._

_"Mistletoe..." the Doctor mused. "Sir Robert, did your father put that there?"_

_"I don't know, I suppose..."_

_"On the other door, too...a carving wouldn't be enough...I wonder..." the Doctor licked the woodwork. "Viscum album, the oil of the mistletoe-it's been worked into the wood like a varnish! How clever was your dad? I love him! Powerful stuff, mistletoe. Bursting with lectins and viscotoxins."_

_"And the Wolf's allergic to it?" I asked._

_"Well, it thinks it is. The monkey monk monks need a way of controlling the Wolf, maybe they trained it to react against certain things. You want weapons?" he asked the room. "We're in a library. Books! Best weapons in the world!"_

_He put his glasses on. "This room's the greatest arsenal we could ever have."_

_He pulled some books off the shelf next to him and chucked them at me._

_"Arm yourself."_

_DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW_

_Okay, sorry to say, but I'm way behind on writing down everything in here. It's been so long since this adventure with the Wolf even happened already! I thought, after writing about what happened on New Earth, that I'd be able to keep up, but unfortunately journal writing is not very conducive to this lifestyle I've got going with the Doctor._

_Thankfully though, the Doctor was kind enough to find another way to keep a better memory of our travels together. Now, I'm not sure as to just _how_ he did it (I asked him and he just went on this whole "wibbly wobbly, timey-wimey" speech), but he's gotten _pictures_ from each of our adventures! I also tried to ask why the photos are all black and white and look kinda aged, which he explained was due to the fact that because it's all part of the history of the universe that the TARDIS just recognizes pretty much everything as old. However, he _did_ say that if we were to have a picture of us _in_ the TARDIS, that it would be crystal clear and in color as the TARDIS cannot be defined to a specific time. Which doesn't _really_ make sense, but then again I don't think that half of what the Doctor says makes sense anyways. But on that note, maybe I'll eventually get a picture in color of us in here._

_Fingers crossed!_

_~Roue Tylen_

_(Sorry for the sloppy handwriting that looks like a misspelling, the Doctor decided to start up the TARDIS and neglected to warn me...)_

_But the pictures I have will be in the rest of the book._

_(Oh, and in case you were wondering, we defeated the Wolf with the telescope-which wasn't _really_ a telescope), got knighted by Queen Victoria, and then banished...Oh, and I most DEFINITELY won that bet!)  
_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading this! Please review and tell me if you think I should make a full story of the Doctor and Rose's adventures together (including Series 1). Also, please visit the link on my profile if you wish to see the actual journal (including the pictures Rose writes about...and that sloppy signature, lol, I suck at cursive and I think I wrote that on the bus and it got messed up...)  
**

**~Amy~  
**


	3. AN: Full Story Coming Soon!

**A/N:**

**So, I've definitely decided to make this a full story. However, shortly before I posted this short story, my laptop had crashed, causing me to lose all 250GB of files:(**

**However, by Christmas I got my computer back from my brother with a new hardrive, but my files are still lost and he has not had the chance to finish putting basics like virus scanners and Microsoft Office on here. So I don't have Microsoft Word.**

**I am not a fan of Notepad, but it looks like, if I plan to start this story anytime soon, I'm gonna have to use that instead. The main reason I decided to go ahead and use Notepad is because I've been stuck at home all week due to the "Snowpocolypse 2011" that's going on here in Georgia. Literally, I have not gone farther than two houses down to my best friends house since last Friday. And I'm not usually one for going places much, but when you can't go anywhere, it makes you want to go somewhere that much more than you usually do.**

**Seriously, I've spent the past week watching movies almost 24/7 online. I just counted my list: I've watched 10 movies...this is insane. So, I'm gonna put that free time to good use since I still won't be going back to school at least till next Tuesday.  
**

**So, keep an eye out for my next update on this story when I announce the posting of the full story and it's title.**

**~Amy~**

**PS: Emma, thanks so much for reading and enjoying it:) I'm glad you liked it!  
**


	4. Prologue of full story is posted

**A/N:**

**I'd not originally planned on posting again so soon, but...I decided on having a prologue of the full story, so the first bit is up. I'll get started on the first chapter now.**

**The full story is titled "Travels with the Doctor" and is posted now.**

**Please keep an eye out for the upcoming chapters:)**

**~Amy~  
**


End file.
